Magic Under Moonlight
by GinnyWeasley543
Summary: Harry and Ginny's romance blossoms after the events of HPDH  not counting the epilouge . However, with Harry's graduation looming near, can the couple survive the long distance relationship? Or does Ginny have a few naughty tricks up her sleeve?
1. Plots and Plans

Magic Under Moonlight

By: K. Oblivion

Hair the color of the setting sun. Lips the color of the reddest rose. Ginny Weasley. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was the light that called to him in the darkness. The love he received when no one else cared. The boy who lived had fallen helplessly in love with his best friends sister.

It was that time of year again. Time to begin the second semester at Hogwarts. It was Harry's last year. He was seventeen years old and had just destroyed all seven horcruxes. Things around Hogwarts had just settled down and everyone returned to their normal schedules. Ginny, who was a sixth year, was growing depressed that this was her last semester with her lover.

"Harry…when will I see you? After you graduate I'll be here another whole year. What will become of us?" Harry merely laughed, pulling Ginny to his side. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Tell you what, I'll come see you every day around noon. We can go back to your room and maybe have some wine. What do you think?"

"Drinking in the middle of the day? I think you've gone batty." He pulled her closer.

"Well, I'll come up with something. For now, let's just enjoy this last semester okay?" He said gently, pulling her into a tender kiss. Professor McGonagall passed quietly without a word, winking at the young couple as she passed in the corridor. However as the kiss intensified and Harry pushed Ginny up against the wall, deepening the kiss, Filch (being the crab he is) sent them both back to class.

Being nineteen, George had already graduated. Since their father had recently fallen ill, Ron and Ginny had both come to live with George. As you can imagine, a house full of nothing but teenage Weasley's was dangerous. George's house was nearly destroyed about every month due to some wild explosion. Harry was also living with George, as opposed to living with his muggle family and knew exactly where he could find Ginny. Of course, at this time the three of them were all at Hogwarts but Harry had a brilliant plan for summer vacation. Since Ginny had brought up what they'd do after the last semester, that night Harry decided to give George a phone call.

"George, this is Harry. I've decided what I'm to do after graduation…but as Ginny's legal guardian you have to consent." The conversation continued until dawn, working out every last detail. Hell yes Harry knew what he'd do after his last semester and George had just given him the okay. Suddenly, Harry couldn't wait for the end of the semester and the look on Ginny's face when she found out. Oh yes, this was going to be priceless.

As for Ginny, completely unaware of Harry's surprise, she was growing quite upset. Being a helpless sixteen year old girl sucked. Nothing was going her way, not with Harry leaving in a few months and with Draco Malfoy constantly making passes at her. Some year this was turning out to be. She got up off her bed and walked to the cord phone, dialing her brothers number.

"Ron, I need to talk to you. I have a plan." As it turned out, Ginny had a plan brewing quite similar to Harry's. Voldemort only knows what THAT could be….


	2. Lily Potter

CHAPTER TWO: Lily Potter

[_Harry's Foreshadowing Dream_]

It was fall at Hogwarts, the first day of school. The new first years were excitedly running to class. A young girl with bright red hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes walked into Professor McGonagall's first period class. She was taking roll at the door to learn each one of her new students names. When she got to the red headed girl, she smiled.

"Please state your name and house."

"Lily Potter, Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall was slightly taken back.

"Did you say…_Lily Potter_? That's a name I haven't heard in ages…"

[_End of Dream_]

Harry awoke with a jolt. He couldn't believe what he'd just dreamt about. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was 4:00 AM. He knew Ron wouldn't mind. He picked up his phone and dialed his best friends number.

"Ron…I really need to talk to you." As it turns out, Harry hadn't disturbed Ron at all.

"Blimey, I'm on the phone with Ginny." Harry's heart very nearly stopped.

"G-Ginny…? That's exactly who I need to talk to you about!" Ron sighed heavily.

"Alright then, hang on." Harry waited for what seemed like an eternity before Ron went back to his line.

"Okay, I told Ginny I needed to use the lavatory that gives us five minutes." Harry desperately wanted to know what he and Ginny had been talking about, but thought it best to mind his business and ask what he needed to ask.

"Ron…I just asked George for Ginny's hand." Silence on the other line. A few minutes passed before Ron finally spoke.

"Bloody hell! Why, Ginny didn't even tell me!" Harry almost laughed.

"She doesn't know! It's a surprise for the end of this year. How do you think she'll react?" This time, it was Ron's turn to laugh.

"Harry, you know how much she fancies you. I'll bet she'll say yes in a heartbeat. Besides, she has a bit of a surprise for you herself. Uh-oh…Ginny's beeping in again, I suppose she think's I'm out of the bathroom. See you Harry." And with that he hung-up, without giving Harry the chance to ask him about Ginny's surprise. He couldn't imagine what her news could be. Actually, he could…but he wasn't sure he was ready to face Mrs. Weasley's wrath if it was what he thought it was. Ginny may have been legally living with George, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still around. Mr. Weasley may have been very ill, but Harry could only imagine the whack he'd receive from him if his premonitions about Ginny were correct. He pushed that thought out of his mind, trying hard not to think about the dream he'd just had. He lay back down, wondering if he really had seen the future. Guess he'd have to wait and find out at the end of the semester, unless Ginny revealed her plans before then.

…..

Ginny's plan was rather simple. She felt like she was loosing Harry and she was going to do something about it. She didn't want him running off to the Ministry and forgetting about her or worse…_moving on_. So, her plan was to call him over to her dormitory, seduce him, and end up getting pregnant. That way he'd never leave her. Ginny and Harry had shagged many times before, but never without a condom. Before she called Harry over, she was gonna through out the condoms and then coax him into believing they didn't need them. This was her brilliant plan, which Ron thought to be rubbish. "He'll never leave you, Gin. Trust me." Ginny wanted to believe him, and she knew very well that Harry loved her…but she couldn't help being so scared. Terrified that Harry could find someone that was actually good enough for him. It wasn't that she thought Harry would leave her because he was a man-whore or anything. It was simply that she didn't think she deserved him. In fact, she knew she didn't.


End file.
